horadeaventurafandomcom_es-20200215-history
Recordándote
Esta canción aparece en el episodio I Remember You, es cantada por Marceline sobre el Rey Helado en "I Remember You". Letra en Latinoamerica Marceline:'' 'Marceline, estamos en el fin del mundo tú y yo, qué confusión debe ser para una niñita, '' ''y yo sé que tú me necesitarás, pero me estoy perdiendo a mi mismo, y no se si tu podrás. ¡La magia me dá vida! ¡Y me enloquece! Necesito salvarte, y ¿quién a mi me salvará? Y perdona lo que hago de mi, cuando no te recuerdo... '''Rey helado: Marceline, siento yo que me alejo de ti, no se como es que yo te mentí, recuerdo que yo te ví entristecer, y me pregunto yo que pude hacer... Juntos:'' '¡La magía me dá vida! ¡Y me enloquece! '' ''Necesito salvarte, y ¿quién a mi me salvará? Y perdona lo que hago de mi, cuando no te recuerdo, y perdona lo que hago de mi, '' ''cuando no te recuerdo.... Letra en inglés ''Marceline: Marceline,'' Is it just you and me in the wreckage of the world? That must be so confusing for a little girl And I know you're going to need me here with you '' ''But, I'm losing myself and I'm afraid you're gonna lose me, too This magic keeps me alive But, it's making me crazy And, I need to save you But, who's going to save me? '' ''Please forgive me for whatever I do '' ''When I don't remember you ''Rey Helado:' Marceline '' ''I can feel myself slipping away I can't remember what it made me say '' ''but I remember that I saw you frown I swear it wasnt me it was the crown ''Juntos: This magic keeps me alive '' But, it's making me crazy '' ''A''nd, I need to save you ''B''ut, who's going to save me? ''Please forgive me for whatever I do '' ''When I don't remember you '' ''Please forgive me for whatever I do '' ''When I don't remember you '' Letra en España '''Marceline: 'Marceline, ¿solo estamos tú y yo tras la calamidad? Supongo que ha de ser difícil de entender thumb|298px y sé que tú me vas a necesitar, pero me siento perdido y no se si podré. ¡La magia me salvó! ¡Pero me ha vuelto loco! Tengo que salvarte, pero ¿quién va a salvarme a mi? Perdóname por lo que pueda hacer cuando no te recuerde. Rey Hielo: ''Marceline,'' ya casi no me puedo reconocer y no recuerdo que te pude decir, pero creo recordar que te hice sufrir juro que no era yo, sino la maldición Juntos: ''¡La magia me salvó! ¡Pero me ha vuelto loco!'' Tengo que salvarte, pero ¿quién va a salvarme a mi? Perdóname por lo que pueda hacer cuando no te recuerde. Cuando no te recuerde..... Curiosidades *Es una de las canciones mas largas de la serie. *Esta cancion fue conservada por unos mil años en una foto. *Está canción pudó ser la más deprimente de la serie. *En ella se revela como se sentia Simon por estar perdiendo la cordura. *Es de las mas populares debido a su tristeza *En la version de español españa no llora Marceline como en la inglesa. *En la version latina Marceline dice '...me estoy perdiendo a mi misma...' cuando la cancion la compuso un hombre (Simon). *En la versión de España se revela que el Rey Helado no es la misma persona que Simon Petrikov ya que la corona le puso una maldición. Videos 250px 250 px 250 px|version latina Categoría:Música Categoría:Canciones Cantadas En La 4ta Temporada Categoría:Canciones